Une Unique Nuit
by Akhen
Summary: Je m'avançais, écartant les pans des rideaux et allais vers le centre de la scène. J'attendais patiemment que l'homme qui m'avait tiré au sort viendrait. Mais plus le temps passa, plus je sentais l'angoisse me mordre les entrailles. Le présentateur répéta mon numéro, mais cela ne changea rien... personne ne se présentait.


Coucou chers lecteurs,

Je vous remercie de vous arrêter ici. J'espère que cette fiction, sans prétentions saura vous faire plaisir. Je l'ai écrit avec énormément de plaisir. Et j'espère que je l'ai retranscrit. Si jamais vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les faire savoir. Il est toujours bon, de se remettre en question. Merci et bonne lecture.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

- Rose ! Dépêches-toi ! Nous allons être en retard, criais-je dans les escaliers.

Je montais tranquillement, pour aller voir ce que faisait mon adorable fille. Quand en passant devant la porte de mon fils, je me mis à rire tendrement.

- Hugo, si tu n'arrives pas à mettre tes chaussures, tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler.

- Non ! Je... vais... réussir, disait-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

Je le regardais faire, quand tout à coup il tomba à la renverse et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Les yeux pleins de larmes. Je m'approchais alors doucement et allais l'aider. Tout à coup, mon cher époux arriva en trombe et commença à rouspéter.

- Mione, on va être en retard au gala ! Il faut te dépêcher.

- Écoute, Ron, ta fille n'est pas encore habillée, et ton fils n'arrive pas à faire ses lacets, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Va voir Rose et demandes-lui de se dépêcher s'il te plaît, marmonnais-je en regardant mon fils et lui baisant le front. Allé mon coeur, on va vite aller chez mamie et papy. Tu as ton sac-à-dos ?

- Oui, il est là maman, répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Je me levais, le laissant prendre ses affaires et me regardais dans le miroir.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux élégamment peignés. Réajustant ma longue robe rose saumon. Je me sentais belle et féminine. Quand tout à coup Hugo, couru avec précipitation, dévalant les escaliers à la hâte et nous attendit face à la porte.

- Je suis prêt, cria-t-il.

Je soupirais de lassitude et allais voir ma fille qui n'était résolument pas prête à partir.

- Rose ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre ce jolie pantalon et ce tricot ! Proposait Ron, désespéré. Hermione, arraisonne ta fille, parce que moi, je sèches. Et dépêchez-vous !

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, à court de patience tandis que je m'approchais de ma fille.

- Rose, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais maman, je ne sais pas quoi mettre, je ne le fais pas exprès ! Tu le sais bien, mima Rosie en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Rose, je t'avais pourtant dit de préparer tes affaires hier soir.

Elle acquiesça pendant que je lui cherchais de quoi s'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, nous les laissions chez leur grands-parents Weasley et Ron et moi, transplanions enfin au gala de charité donné par le nouveau Ministre. C'est là que nous tombâmes sur Drago Malefoy et sa femme Astoria.

- Weasley, railla Drago avec un sourire ironique.

- Malefoy, répondit froidement mon époux.

- Je vois que les invitations se perdent parfois, et que malgré ce que l'on dit, le nouveau ministre a du mal à choisir son entourage, fit-il en se tournant vers sa femme, qui se mit à sourire méchamment.

Je sentais Ron se braquer et je le retins alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le blondinet.

- Ron, calmes-toi et ne fais pas attention à ce crétin.

- Je le détestes !

Il commençait à s'agiter quand Harry arriva, à son bras, Ginny.

- Hermione, Ron ! Salua Harry.

- Mione, tu es ravissante ! Me complimenta Gin' en m'embrassant.

- Toi aussi, tu es vraiment belle.

On se souriait, se demandant si les enfants allaient bien. Puis nous allâmes nous installer à notre table quand j'entendis Harry demander à Ron.

- Oui, la coupe du monde aura lieu en Russie. Ça serait bien si on y allait avec les enfants.

- Oui, ce serait trop cool ! Assura Ron, aussi enthousiaste que son meilleur ami.

- Les garçons ! Vous rigolez, vous savez combien c'est dangereux ? M'exclamais-je.

Ginny hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Condamnant une telle irresponsabilité.

- Les filles, les enfants sont quand même assez grands, puis nous ne sommes plus des gamins irresponsables, faut arrêter de croire que nous allons faire des conneries à tout bout de champs. Puis c'est de nos enfants aussi dont on parle. Ils ont besoin de faire d'autres expériences en dehors de la maison, clamait Harry.

Ginny allait répliquer quand quelqu'un s'approcha de notre table.

- Bonsoir M. et Mme Weasley, M. et Mme Potter, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ce soir. Et nous vous remercions pour votre participation à ce gala de charité. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée en notre compagnie, nous salua Genesis Stump, le nouveau ministre.

Il s'en alla après s'être arrêté à quelques tables puis monta sur la scène et commença son discours.

- Mes chers compatriotes, je vous remercie de m'avoir élu Ministre de la magie. Certes avec ce nouveau départ tout reste encore à faire et rien n'a été décidé. L'avenir aussi incertain soit-il peut être promesse d'une vie meilleure, mais encore faut-il que nous conjuguions nos efforts pour offrir à nos enfants un avenir plus beau et radieux. Ce qui nous amènes à cette soirée donnée en l'honneur des orphelins que compte notre monde. Parfois, ils sont oubliés, maltraités ou tout simplement délaissés, mais avec votre aide, nous pourrons peut-être conjuré leur sort et vos dons, seront généreusement accueillit. Et au terme de cette soirée, avec la participation de toutes vos merveilleuses dames ici présentes. Chaque hommes pourra tirer au sort un numéro, qui sera attribué à chaque bénévoles féminines. Et ensemble, ce couple d'une nuit pourra dîner et partager un peu de leurs temps avec leur compagnon du sort. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, j'annonce ce premier gala de charité des orphelins, ouvert !

Ce petit discours avait été magnifiquement tourné. Je regardais aux alentours, tentant de découvrir qui serait mon « compagnon de nuit ». Mais il y avait tant d'hommes, que ce fut assez laborieux. Mes yeux guettaient un peu plus loin quand mon regard tomba sur Malefoy. Je grimaçais en retournant vers mes amis quand Ginny rigola.

- Hermione, il y a tant d'hommes, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.

- Ginny ! Rappela à l'ordre son mari. Je te rappelle quand même que je suis encore là.

- Oh, Harry, ce soir laissons-nous un peu d'air. Et pourquoi pas, tentons de nous draguer comme autrefois, susurra ma belle-soeur.

- Gin' je suis là, je te rappelle, marmonna Ron.

On continua à piailler joyeusement, les verres de champagnes commençant à ne plus se compter. Quand Ron m'invita à danser.

- Tu es radieuse, ma chère Mione.

- Toi aussi, tu n'es pas en reste, mon cher époux.

On dansait doucement, sans vraiment chercher à suivre la musique. On appréciait juste notre proximité et l'amour qui nous occupait l'esprit. J'aimais mon mari, je l'aimais doucement et amoureusement. Puis la musique se termina et sous les regards tendres de ma petite famille, nous reprîmes nos places. L'heure passa et arriva enfin d'être tiré au sort.

- Voici enfin, l'heure tant attendu ! Nous allons commencé le tirage, cependant je demanderais à toutes les bénévoles de bien vouloir nous rejoindre derrière l'estrade.

Je me levais avec Ginny, et ensemble, nous allâmes retrouver les autres jeunes femmes qui participaient. Puis nous tirâmes chacune un numéro. Ginny avait le vingt-huit et moi, le quarante-six.

- Bien, nous pouvons enfin commencer ! Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée et débutons enfin le tirage. Wendy, jeune main innocente, veuillez tirer le premier numéro.

Un son d'arrière-plan retentit, devant signifier un suspens insoutenable quand la voix frêle de la dites Wendy annonça le premier numéro.

- Le numéro trente-six !

- C'est moi ! Cria une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, derrière moi.

- Ah, monsieur, il semble que vous passerez la soirée avec Mrs Angleton. Passez une agréable soirée.

Ainsi de suite, les numéros défilèrent.

- Le vingt-huit !

- À mon tour ! Murmura Ginny.

- Je vais enfin voir qui sera l'heureux élu, clamais-je en rigolant.

Je me faufilais ainsi entre les participantes restantes quand j'aperçus alors Olivier Dubois arriver élégamment sur l'estrade et s'inclinant face à Ginny en lui baisant tendrement la main. Je ne voyais pas Ginny, mais je pouvais facilement imaginer, qu'elle devait être rouge. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers, et par la porte, s'en allèrent. Je restais ainsi seule, quand j'entendis enfin mon numéro sortir de la voix, devenue agaçante, de Wendy.

- Le quarante-six !

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je m'avançais, écartant les pans des rideaux et allais vers le centre de la scène. J'attendais patiemment que l'homme qui m'avait tiré au sort viendrait. Mais plus le temps passa, plus je sentais l'angoisse me mordre les entrailles. Le présentateur répéta mon numéro, mais cela ne changea rien... personne ne se présentait.

- Le numéro quarante-six ! Quelqu'un aurait-il le numéro quarante-six ?

Je commençais à regretter de m'être ainsi ridiculisée. Quand un homme s'approcha enfin dans un costard chic et luxueux, je ne le reconnus pas. Tant la lumière m'aveuglait. Cependant quand il fut enfin assez proche je fus refroidie sec.

- Si vous n'y voyait pas d'objections, je suis prêt à passer le reste de la nuit en compagnie de Miss Granger.

- Pour toi, ce sera Weasley ! Malefoy.

- Oui, humm... alors ? Je suis prêt à payer, si cela est nécessaire.

- Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez partir avec Monsieur Malefoy. Bonne soirée, reprit le présentateur.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je refuses ! Ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

Il souriait, comme heureux du spectacle. Je descendis les marches, quand il m'attrapa par les hanches, je le repoussais aussi vivement que possible quand il me donna une petite feuille. Je l'ouvrais quand je vis ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

- Tu es ! Tu es vraiment un salaud ! Tu avais mon numéro, et tu as délibérément attendu, tu m'as ridiculisé devant des tas de gens. Je te déteste Malefoy.

- Oh, évites donc les épanchements amoureux Granger, ça devient lassant. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai aimé voir ce petit air de lionne rangée que tu avais en entrant ce soir.

- Et pour toi, c'est Mme Weasley ! Je t'assure que ce soir, ce sera la pire soirée de ta vie, répliquais-je cinglante.

- Hum... on verra ça, bon... tu veux dîner où ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est à toi de nous trouver un endroit où dîner !

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quand même une réputation à tenir, et te voir à mon bras au « Chap'Or »... je ne veux même pas imaginer.

(_Quelques temps plus tard_)

- Je te déteste Granger !

- Weasley !

Nous étions actuellement attablés, dans un petit boui-boui... où des fuites tombaient à grandes gouttes dans nos assiettes. Nos verres, probablement pas lavés depuis une décennie, retenaient à grandes peines nos boissons. Tandis que Drago grimaçait à chaque mouvements qu'il faisait, je le regardais avec un regard noir.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu n'avais pas fait tant de manières, on serait dans un endroit plus confortable. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tu m'énerves.

- Tu veux bien te taire, il y a des gens peu recommandables qui nous regardent. Puis, tu vas postillonner dans mon assiette. J'ai déjà assez avec les microbes qui traînent ici, je ne veux pas non plus avoir ta salive comme dessert.

Je tentais de me calmer, mais avec lui c'était comme demandé une faveur irréalisable. Nous mangions tranquillement quand tout à coup un soûlard sale et un peu éméché s'approcha et s'installa à mes côtés. Puis de son bras, peu ragoûtant et aux effluves nauséabondes, il m'attrapa et me colla contre lui.

- Mouahahaha, alors ma tite dame ? T'es trop bonne, criait-il dans mon oreille et de son nez proéminent, il me huma longuement. Et tu sens bon, ahaha !

- Monsieur, je vous prierais de lâcher ma compagne, tenta délicatement Drago.

- Sinon quoi ? Beugla l'autre, postillonnant et expirant une odeur pestilentielle entre alcool et dents cariées.

- Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous donner une correction, qui ne vous plaira aucunement et qui me fera perdre mon précieux temps, proféra mon si détestable camarade de soirée.

Lorsque je sentis la main de cet énergumène me toucher les fesses, ma main partie rapidement rencontré sa joue. Ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse tandis que Drago sauta par dessus la table et se jeta sur le soûlard. Et de là, commença une bagarre dans le si minuscule boui-boui. Le faisant tanguer dangereusement alors que des assiettes volaient dans tous les sens. Quand une femme que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève me sauta à la gorge. Me tirant les cheveux, m'arrachant même quelques racines. Alors que mes mains allaient griffé sa figure. Nous nous disputions comme des chiffonnières, jusqu'à ce que je la jettes à terre, dans la boue marron, me maculant de cette crasse où s'amoncelaient crachas, crottes de chiens et autres glaires dégoûtantes. Puis finalement à bout de forces, nous nous écartâmes, nous regardant en chiens de faïences.

Quand on nous jeta dehors, Drago et moi étions comme des gens perdus dont la faim nous tiraillait les entrailles. Je me sentais en colère, ressentant encore les relents de fureur de la bagarre puis je me jetais sur Drago, qui était déjà bien amoché.

- Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! C'est la pire soirée de toute ma vie. Tu n'es qu'un sale connard ! Déjà petit tu étais une horreur mais maintenant c'est pis ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Toi aussi tu n'es qu'une... peste ! Cria-t-il. Si tu ne t'étais pas habillée comme une.. une gourgandine, on n'aurait jamais eu ces problèmes ! Moi aussi je te déteste, je te déteste... d'être aussi belle, finit-il dans un souffle.

Je le regardais interloquée. Il... il me faisait une déclaration ? Ma colère retomba aussi sec, alors qu'il se maudissait d'être aussi con. Je me jetais sur lui et le frappais de toutes mes forces. Alors qu'il essayait vainement de me retenir. Puis soudain, je m'arrêtais, me laissant aller dans les bras de Drago. Épuisée.

- Je te hais, murmurais-je.

- Moi, ça fait longtemps, que je ne te hais plus, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Ses iris semblaient terrifiés, et exprimaient une réelle inquiétude. Ses longs cils, caressant ses joues par petites touches, m'hypnotisaient. Puis doucement, mécaniquement, je fus attirée par sa bouche, ronde et pulpeuse, propre d'aucune impureté. Et dans un ballet tendre, nos bouches se mêlèrent. Je fus happée par un tourbillon merveilleux, je me sentais en osmose, ressentant un sentiment de plénitude totale et exquis. C'était si nouveau et pourtant si familier. Puis, doucement, alors que nos lèvres se séparaient à contre coeur, ce sentiment laissa place à un vide récent et pourtant bien palpable.

- Je crois qu'on vient de faire une bêtise, fit-il avec appréhension.

- Oh non... murmurais-je.

Je me décollais de ce serpent. Prise par la conscience de femme mariée et amoureuse que je devais être... J'avais embrassé un autre que Ron.

- Oh non, fis-je plus fort. Non...

- Hermione calmes-toi. Reprit Drago.

- Mais, comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? Je t'ai embrassé et le pis dans tout ça c'est que...

Je m'arrêtais net, j'allais avouer que le baiser qu'il m'avait donné, avait été le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais goûté. Hors, ce serait complètement inacceptable. Premièrement parce qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre qu'il embrasse mieux que mon mari, et deuxièmement parce que son sourire si suffisant allait m'énerver.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Non ! Pas du tout !

Il se mit à rire, prit de convulsions alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que je redoutais.

- Tu as adoré ? J'aurais quand même cru qu'après dix-neuf ans... Weasel se serait débrouillé pour en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

- Oh la ferme Malefoy ! Mon mari se débrouille très bien, répliquais-je, venimeuse.

- C'est ce que tu dis... mais c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un autre, marqua-t-il avec un regard brûlant.

Je me taisais, il n'avait pas tort. Je le regardais, tandis qu'il me tournait autour, tel un serpent sur sa proie alors que dans ma tête bouillonnaient une multitude de raisons de ne pas se laisser tenter. Puis finalement il arrêta et alla s'asseoir sur un énorme cailloux. Je regardais où nous étions... on se trouvait près d'une rivière. Drago et moi, avions transplané ici. Drago m'avait dit que c'était un charmant endroit pour dîner... loin de la ville et des bruits incessants. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre soirée allait virer au cauchemar ainsi. Je le regardais, défaire sa chemise déchirée, et se dévêtir en faites.

- Tu fais quoi ? Arrêtes !

- Que j'arrête quoi ? J'ai quand même le droit d'enlever mes vêtements pour aller plonger. Ne me dis pas que la vue d'un homme à moitié nu, t'horripile à ce point. À moins que vous ne le fassiez encore dans le noir.

Et sur ces mots, il sauta dans la rivière alors que je restais debout. Stupéfaite. Ron et moi, avions dépassé le stade où l'on avait honte... mais c'est vrai que je ne le regardais pas dans le plus simple appareil. C'était quand même gênant.

- Oh, allé viens ! L'eau ici, et magiquement réchauffée pour être à vingt-huit degré. C'est délicieux. En plus la lune est présente. C'est magnifique.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que dans mon futur j'allais partagé avec Drago Malefoy, une nuit, en petite tenue dans une rivière. Je l'aurais étripé.

Je commençais à enlever ma robe, mais étant donné que c'était une robe à fermeture éclaire, dans le dos. Je me retrouvée à me dandiner sur les cailloux. À bout de force et de patience, j'appelais à l'aide Drago. Il arriva alors, sortant de l'eau avec classe et virilité. L'eau dégoulinant avec délice de son corps. Épousant les muscles de ce ténébreux serpentard. Je priais le ciel, que mon désir ne fut pas aussi voyant que la violence qu'il opérait en moi.

- J'espère au moins que tu es assurée contre les crises cardiaques, ricana ce crétin de blond.

- Oh la ferme, et aide-moi.

Je me tournais, regrettant de m'être laissée prise au piège. Puis quand les doigts froids de Drago me touchèrent, un long et puissant frisson me parcouru. Je commençais à désirer sa bouche contre mon épaule quand malheureusement, il partit retrouver l'eau chaude et salvatrice.

À mon tour j'entrais dans l'eau et fus agréablement surprise. L'eau était délicieuse. Je commençais à faire quelques brasses quand Drago s'approcha. Il souriait et pour la première fois, je ne voyais plus le petit scélérat de Serpentard, mais un homme diablement beau.

- Tu vois ? Elle est bonne hein ? Regarde le ciel, il y a des millions d'étoiles, disait-il en le regardant.

Le spectacle devant moi, me semblait irréel, tant sa beauté me rendait muette. La lumière de la lune, jouant sur les cheveux blonds de cet adonis, le rendait angélique. Son visage, parfait et séraphique exprimait toute la douceur et la divine splendeur d'Aphrodite. Il se retourna alors vers moi, moi qui n'avait pu quitter cette vision idyllique. Puis comme si que sa malfaisance l'avait fuit, il me sourit tendrement. Et là, cette nuit là, je m'abandonnais enfin... quittant les préjugés, les engagements et mon statut de Weasley et je m'adonnais à une pratique que j'avais jugé immorale. Je m'offrais dans un désir brûlant et dévastateur. À mon pis ennemi, moi-même.

Après ce moment si doux et bon, parfois même sauvage. Drago et moi retournâmes enfin en ville. Et dans un restaurant chic et particulièrement cher. Nous dînâmes, rîmes et passâmes un excellent moment. Puis Drago m'invita sur la piste de danse, et dans un rire chaleureux et sincère, nous entamâmes une danse exquise.

Les notes voletaient dans l'air, dansantes, je me laissais aller, appréciant la douceur de cet homme. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je sentais son odeur à la fois douce et forte, m'enivrant plus que l'alcool. Mon coeur se balançait au rythme du jazz langoureux, mes hanches suivant les pas de Drago. Je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de mes actions, mais je reconnaissais en lui, l'homme qu'il était. L'homme qui sûr de son charme, opérait en moi, une métamorphose. Éveillant, malgré lui, et malgré moi, une femme que je ne connaissais pas.

Puis vers une heure du matin... le moment de nous dire au revoir arriva. Et mon coeur lancinant, semblait ne pas vouloir lui dire cet adieu. Nos regards, se cherchaient. Nos mains, liées voulaient encore se toucher. Et nos lèvres, malheureuses, étaient en quête de l'autre. Mais Ron m'attendait. Astoria, elle aussi, l'attendait sûrement.

Et dans une larme, je transplanais. Je ne lui disais pas adieu, mais simplement. Un au revoir. Un au revoir, qui prit alors tout son sens. Car malgré ma morale, je comptais bien le revoir. Un jour ou une nuit. Ça n'avait plus alors d'importance, tant que je le revoyais.

FIN... ou juste

le début d'une nouvelle histoire

Pour _Hermione **et** Drago._

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien ou pas bien.

Bises et merci d'être passés. =)

Akhen. (L)


End file.
